1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical implants, and more particularly to templates used in conjunction with surgical implants such as meshes to facilitate holding and accurate cutting of such implants.
2. Background Discussion
Surgical meshes are widely used in a variety of medical procedures, such as to repair hernias or various pelvic floor defects. These meshes are often supplied to surgeons in a square or rectangular shape, with the surgeons subsequently cutting or trimming the mesh according to the desired procedure, or according to the anatomy and size of the patient. More recently, some meshes have been provided in a pre-cut shape, but the surgeon is still required to trim the mesh in order to best fit the dimensions of the individual patient. This trimming and cutting of the mesh can be time consuming and difficult. Measurements taken within the patient must be transferred to measurements on the mesh before cutting or trimming can be done. Since the mesh is typically a flexible material, the mesh can be difficult to hold and manipulate during the process. This difficulty can result in less than optimal cuts or the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method that facilitates customization of implantable surgical meshes.